My Heart and Soul
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: The two opposing houses of Magnolia are never supposed to have romantic relationships with each other. Mavis and Zeref break that rule. They fall totally and completly in love. Doomed to never being able to be together, the lovers cast a spell with a hefty price. Now Gray and Lucy are born with the same marks, as well as their ancestors' souls.
1. The Legend of Mavis and Zeref

**Hello there everyone! I'm back for Graylu week! I completely forgot about it until the other day so I had to scramble in order to come up with something. Whoops *Chuckles nervously***

 **So these chapters are going to be nice and short, considering I came into the game late :/ and since I came in late, in order to brainstorm I put my songs on shuffle and based each chapter off of whatever played!**

 **Graylu week prompt 1: Myth/Legend**

 **Song: Jason Mraz: The Remedy (I Won't Worry)**

* * *

Long ago, there were once two lovers. One from the House of Day and the other from the House of Night. The princess from the House of Day, Mavis Vermilion, grew weary of the same old mansion walls. As the princess, she was to stay in close sight of her guards. She was older than she appeared to be, but it would still be a while until she would be able to take her father's place as the leader of the house.

One night, while all the maids and guards were busy in the main floor, Mavis snuck out of her room in a white dress. She jumped onto the tree that stood outside of her balcony and climbed down with bare feet. She ran, not entirely sure where she was going.

When she reached the city, she looked around in awe. There were so many things that she had never seen before, so many scents she had never smelled. When her eyes shifted to a large oak tree in the distance, her curiosity peaked.

Mavis approached the tree with huffed breaths. She looked up. From Mavis' point of view, the tree looked never ending. "Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly as she walked closer to the stump.

"Who's there?" Came a deep, male voice.

Mavis jumped back defensively. "Wh-who are you?"

She heard shifting from the other side of the tree. Finally, a man with a cloak and dressed in all black stepped into her view. Mavis held her breath. He was gorgeous, and definitely not like the other men that her father has tried to set her up with in the past.

"I asked you first," said the man.

"M-my name is M-Mavis."

The mysterious man tilted his head to the side. He looked down at her intently, making her blush. "Am I scaring you?"

Mavis quickly shook her head. She could feel the rapid beat of her heart in her chest. "Not at all!"

The man chuckled lightly, stepping closer. "My name is Zeref. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mavis."

The two sat underneath the oak tree and talked for what seemed like hours. When Mavis accidentally told Zeref that she was the princess of the House of Day, he sat emotionless.

"Z-Zeref?" questioned Mavis. "Please don't be angry with me…I really…I really like you."

Zeref looked away with a blush on his face. "Mavis, please…you just made it worse. I...I really like you too..."

The princess could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "How did I make it worse?"

"Princess…I'm the prince of the House of Night."

Mavis paused for a moment before asking, "And what's so wrong about that?"

"Our houses are not supposed to have romantic relationships with one another. You should know this, princess."

"Please stop calling me that…"

Zeref looked deeply into her dull green eyes. Mavis couldn't find it in her to look away. The two leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips against each other, and they felt something. A spark - no. More like lightning. They knew that they've started something with that one, small kiss.

The two hurried back to their houses after promising to meet up again, though they could still feel the ghost of the kiss. A smile formed on their faces.

Several months have passed, and Mavis set out to escape the walls of the mansion to see Zeref for the tenth time. She was in love, and so was he. When she reached the oak tree, she approached the figure in black. But when he turned around, it wasn't Zeref.

"Mavis Vermilion, princess of the House of Day?" asked the man sternly.

"Y-Yes?" responded the girl. She could feel her legs shaking. "Wh-where is Zeref?"

"He is under house arrest. I am to escort you back to your estate and have a word with the head of the household."

"B-But-"

"Come along." The man gripped Mavis' arm tightly as he half-dragged her all the way back to her estate. When they arrived, the maids quickly took Mavis in as the man went into a room to have a discussion with her father.

After the man left, Mavis' father confronted her. "I can't believe you would disgrace us like this! The rules are set up for a reason, Mavis. The House of Night is not to be trusted, and that includes Zeref. I forbid you from seeing him again. I'm moving you into the room by the knight's quarters so that you can be easily watched. There are no balconies that you can jump out of. And if you still disobey my orders, I will…" The leader stopped himself, not even wanting to say what he had on his mind next. "I will have no choice but to strip you of your title and disown you."

Too shocked to respond, Mavis just stared up at her father with tears streaming down her face. Her younger sister came into view, curious to see what the commotion was all about.

Mavis and Zeref moved around slowly and were noticeably depressed. They were eating, talking, and sleeping less. Mavis' maids took pity on her and then came up with a plan. They, along with the maids from the House of Night, would be messengers. One of the House of Day maids wrote a letter and sent it to her friend in the other house, knowing that no one else would read it. After the Night maids got word and agreed to be messengers, they told Mavis and Zeref. The two were thrilled at the idea, for they would finally get the chance to make contact with each other again.

Zeref wrote to Mavis about what happened. One of the elite guards followed him to the tree one night and stayed once Mavis came. The next time he was going to go see her, he was put under house arrest and was replaced by his guard.

Mavis told him that she was under house arrest as well, and that the old tradition is something that should not be followed anymore.

Zeref told her about an ancient spell that he found in the old library in his estate. It's a spell that upon reincarnation will keep their true love kindled, though they will be completely different people. But in order to make the spell work, they both have to be willing to sacrifice themselves.

Mavis agreed to do the spell, seeing that there was no chance for them to be together in the life they were living now. She did not want to live a day more without having Zeref by her side.

Zeref tells Mavis that they need to somehow escape one more time and meet up by the tree with the ingredients he wrote down. Zeref said he could bring most, but needed Mavis to bring the other few that was only available in southern Magnolia.

A week later, Mavis was ready to go. She already had her escape route in mind. The kitchen window. Her and Zeref agreed to leave as early as possible before everyone started to get busy. Mavis had a small bag around one shoulder with specific herbs. With bare feet, she ran as quickly as possible to the tree.

Zeref was already there, drawing something in the dirt. It was a circle with multiple insignias in and around it.

When he noticed Mavis approaching, he stopped what he was doing to gather her into an embrace. "I've missed you," he said into her blonde hair. "I've never stopped thinking about you."

"You were always running through my mind," replied Mavis with a small smile on her face.

Zeref pulled back and told her that they had to hurry before the guards arrived for he knew that they were already on their way. He took the ingredients from his pouch and the herbs from Mavis's bag and placed them accordingly on and around the circle.

"What do we have to do?" Asked Mavis as she watched the prince step into the circle.

He held his hand out to her. "Are you ready, my love?"

Taking a deep breath in, the princess took Zeref's hand and stepped inside. Zeref held Mavis's hands tightly as he mumbled incantations. The circle around them started to glow. She could hear the sounds of guards coming from both directions.

"Z-Zeref!" Mavis started, panicked. "They're coming for us!"

Zeref remained focus on the spell. The circle grew brighter, and everything started to feel warmer for the two. Mavis could see the House of Night guards coming from the hill. From behind, she heard her name being called by one of the guards from her house.

"Z-Zeref!" stuttered Mavis.

After saying the final words to the incantation, Zeref quickly brought his lips down onto Mavis's. The area exploded in light, taking the guards by surprise. They stared in shock as they watched light emerge from the two.

An oddly shaped pink mark appeared on Mavi's right hand, while a blue one of the same shape appeared on the right side of Zeref's chest.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked a guard from the Night house.

The two lovers held each other as they fell to the ground. The last bit of air escaped their lips, and their lives ended.

But not completely.


	2. Marked at Birth

**Here is the new short chapter!**

 **Graylu week prompt: Tattoo**

 **Song: My Chemical Romance - I Don't Love You**

* * *

Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror as her maid, Virgo, tied her hair up into an elegant bun.

"You look just like your mother," said the pink haired maid as she finished pinning jewels to the blonde's hair.

Lucy did look like her mother, with the same soft features, light skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. What they didn't have in common, though, was the strange mark that looked like a tattoo placed perfectly on the back of Lucy's right hand. It was an odd symbol, and it was the color pink.

Lucy stood up from her chair and smoothed out her frilly red dress. "Time to go downstairs, I guess," she said before leaving the room with Virgo behind her. The two went into the dining room where two male figures stood waiting.

Lucy's father, Jude Hearfillia, and Laxus Dreyar stood before them.

"There you are, Lucy," started Jude. "I have an important announcement to make. I have arranged for you and Laxus to be married. It would be in the best interest of the house and southen Magnolia. Laxus has come from a long line of successful men, and he would be a good fit for leading the house."

Laxus looked at Lucy and grinned. The two have known each other since they were kids, and they even experimented with each other. For many years, Lucy thought that she had strong feelings for him, but as the years dragged on, she had been starting to think otherwise.

"I'll leave you two be, then," started Jude as he started to leave with Virgo. "I have an important meeting to attend to."

Once the doors closed and they were all alone, Laxus approached Lucy and cupped her face in his hands. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

From that, Lucy could tell he wasn't feeling the same either.

A young woman walked into the room after the couple pulled away. She wore a maroon colored maid's dress and had long white hair and big blue eyes. Lucy has met her a few times in the past when she went over to Laxus's estate. Her name was Mirajane. Mira for short. "S-Sir Laxus," she stuttered as her cheeks tinted pink. "I was just wondering…did you want me to proceed with placing your items in the guest room?"

Lucy could feel the air around Laxus change. He looked away with a blush on his face. "Y-Yeah. Thanks, Mira."

The princess already knew that their marriage was doomed.

Back at the House of Night, Gray Fullbuster sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He let out sob after sob, grieving for the loss of his mother's life. With her gone, they was no one else who could become head of the household but Gray.

A few knocks were heard at his door before it opened. His cousin and head of the guards, Natsu, stepped inside. "Hey," he said softly. He sat by Gray who finished wiping his tears.

"I know, I know," said the prince with a sigh. "I need to step up now. I can't grieve forever. Northern Magnolia needs a leader."

"You don't have to step up so quickly," said Natsu. "Northern Magnolia will understand."

"No, Natsu. Who knows what could happen. Lyon has already arranged for the ceremony to take place next week."

Natsu sighed as he stood up. "Alright, prince. But just so you know, a lot of people have your back because we're all your friends."

A week later, Gray sat behind his large wooden desk with stacks of paper in front of him. His mother died in the middle of it, so now he was left to finish her work. At least she taught Gray what to do, because she knew that she couldn't live forever.

Natsu walked into the room.

"Any reports?" asked Gray without looking up. He skimmed through the page in his hand.

"None, sir," responded Natsu. He looked at his cousin worriedly. "Gray…take it easy."

Gray finally looked up and sighed. "Take it easy? I would love to, but I can't."

"Things would go much smoother if you wed. Your wife could lift some work off of your shoulders and ease your stress better than anyone else can."

"W-Wed?" Gray was shocked by Natsu's bold suggestion. "I can't do that…" he touched the right side of his chest and smiled softly. "I will know her when I see her."

Lyon, Gray's other cousin and secretary, walked in the room with a letter in his hand.

"What is it, Lyon?" asked Gray, setting his paperwork down.

Lyon cleared his throat. "You have been invited to have dinner at the House of Day. It's tradition that the newly appointed member of a house must eat dinner with the opposite house."

Gray nodded his head. "Alright. It'll be good to get to know the members of the House of Day."

"I'm coming too," chimed Natsu. "I'm going to be your bodyguard for that evening."

When his two cousins left, Gray focused on the fluttering in his chest. He didn't understand why yet, but he felt excited to go.

* * *

 **So um...the prompt says tattoo, but a birthmark that looks like a tattoo is the best I could do for this xD Oops.**


	3. The flames, rekindled

**Yes! I'm caught up! For now.**

 **Graylu week prompt: Meeting the family**

 **Song: Paramore - The Only Exception**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Gray Fullbuster received the invitation to have dinner with the House of Day.

Lucy prepared herself for dinner with the important guest. She had on a strapless fuchsia colored dress and she hooked her mother's diamond necklace around her neck. Virgo curled the blonde's hair and pinned half of it up.

"Beautiful," whispered Virgo as the two stared at the princess in the mirror. "You best be heading to the dining room now. I have work to do."

"Thank you, Virgo."

Lucy headed downstairs and started to walk towards the dining room when she turned a corner and stopped. Laxus stood close to Mira and caressed her cheek while the young woman looked up at him longingly.

Backing up, Lucy decided to go a different route. When she arrived, she stood by the entrance of the dining room so that she could greet the head of the House of Night and his special bodyguard. She shifted nervously on her feet, anxious to meet them.

 _I wonder what they're like?_ Lucy thought. Only the heads of the households get to meet each other, but that's only on special occasions.

When she heard people approaching, Lucy stood up straight and smoothed out her long dress. First she saw her father and Laxus walking together. Without a second glance, they headed into the dining room.

Now in front of Lucy was a man who had spiky pink hair and black eyes. With a grin, he held out his hand and said, "Hello, Princess Lucy Hearfillia! My name is Natsu Dragneel, captain of the House of Night guards. It's an honor to meet you."

Lucy smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu. Thank you for coming."

Gray's eyes froze on Lucy. The moment he first saw her, he felt something stir within him. She was beautiful, but he knew that there was more to her. When Natsu stepped out of the way, Gray approached the princess and took her right hand to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Gray Fullbuster," said Lucy with a smile. After a few silent moments, Lucy's brows knit together when she noticed that Gray kept staring at her hand. She looked down, noticing he was looking at her birthmark. "O-Oh!" she said quickly as she took her hand back. "I-I-It's just a birthmark. Please pay it no mind."

Seeing that Gray was going nowhere, Natsu had to lead him into the dining room. Lucy stayed behind for a few moments as she tried to steady her breath and rapid heartbeat.

At the dinner table, Gray was seated across from Lucy who was seated next to Laxus. He tried his best not to stare at her for too long, but little did he know that Lucy was having the same problem.

"Did you guys know that the new heir comes to eat dinner because of Mavis and Zeref?" questioned Jude as the food was brought around the table.

"Yeah," started Natsu as he took a sip of his water. "What was the legend again?"

Virgo cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, may I please tell the story?"

Jude nodded his head and started to eat his meal.

"Long ago," started Virgo. "Mavis met Zeref under a large oak tree. They fell deeply in love, but their relationship was doomed from the beginning. After meeting with each other at the same place, one of Zeref's guards uncovered what was going on, and ended up reporting it to the head of the House of Day. Mavis and Zeref were put under close watch, and they became more and more depressed. The maids from both houses played as messengers and sent their letters back and forth. When Zeref wrote about a spell that will keep their love living longer, they met up once last time. They were almost captured when the two died at the same time. Ever since then, the houses agreed to let the new heir visit the opposing house."

"I've heard that Zeref's guards killed them both," said Laxus. "Not some cheesy bullshit."

Virgo gave him a quick glare before looking somewhere else so she wouldn't get into trouble.

After dinner, Jude had Lucy show Gray around the mansion. She hesitantly accepted and the head of the House of Night followed her.

"It's a beautiful estate," said Gray, keeping his eyes focused on the back of Lucy's head. He just wanted to touch her.

"Y-Yeah it is," stuttered the princess.

When they reached the garden, Lucy hesitantly stopped. "Well…that's it. Thank you for coming, Gr-"

Gray turned her around and gazed down at her brown eyes. He started to unbutton his white shirt.

Lucy's face turned scarlet. " _Wh-what are you doing?_ " she shrieked, stepping back.

Gray grabbed her right hand and forcibly placed it on the right side of his chest. That's when Lucy noticed the mark. It looked exactly like hers…only blue.

"Don't you see, Lucy?" said Gray softly as he leaned in closer. Lucy closed her eyes. "You're the one."

Their lips met. Lucy never would have thought that she would fall in love with a man that she just met, but feeling his lips on hers, she knew it was meant to be. She wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and brought him closer.

" _What in God's name is going on here?_ "

Gray and Lucy jumped away from each other and turned to find Jude and Laxus standing nearby. Jude's face was red with anger, but Laxus looked relieved.

"D-Dad, I-" started Lucy.

" _You are a_ disgrace _to the House of Day! How dare you! I'll see to it that you are disowned! You will never be part of this household again-"_ Jude abruptly stopped and clutched his chest.

"Dad?" questioned Lucy as tears streamed down her face.

"Sir Heartfilia?" questioned Laxus. He caught Jude as he started to fall to the ground.

Jude moaned in pain for a few more moments before he stopped moving completely. His eyes stayed open, staring blankly into the night sky.

A stressful month later, before Lucy and her bodyguard, Erza, headed off to the House of Night to have dinner, Laxus stopped her.

"What is it, Laxus?" asked Lucy.

"Now that you are the head of the House of Day, you can call off our wedding." The two stared at each other for a few moments before he continued. "Face it, Lucy. We both know it's never going to work between us. We're in love with different people now. Please."

With a smile, Lucy touched her former fiancé's arm and said, "Alright, Laxus. Thank you for everything."


End file.
